Total Drama World Tour - Remastered
by GGTotalDramaLover95
Summary: From outright embarrassing confessions, manipulations and betrayals, it's every teen's worse nightmare. December to June, a six month journey around the world with the fear of falling down 30,000 feet in everyone's mind, it'll be a trainwreck alright. But this time, one rookie will join our TD family, and no one knows that he's capable of doing..yet. This is Total Drama World Tour.


Blue skies, calm seas, fresh air, sounds like a great way to travel right? Well, this is not exactly how we would describe this trip. More like pouring snow, aggressive waves, and loud thunder. This is Total Drama World Tour.

It was a cold December morning, 5:00 AM to be precise. Usually, most people would still be sleeping under their warm covers. The silver platform our favorite host Chris McLean was standing on was definitely not warm. Shivering under his raincoat, with no umbrella in hand, thunder striked in every direction. And the snow did not help.

"Welcome to season three of Total Drama folks! This is Chris McLean, we're standing somewhere between a mix of a thunderstorm and a snowstorm. Please stay with us before we get swept by away by - THIS WIND-AHHH!" Chris's hat was swept away and he frantically jumped to get it, with no luck. "NEW PLAN CHEF, GET THE CONTESTANTS INTO THE PLANE THAN LET'S GET THE HECK OUT OF TORONTO!"

Chef eagerly nodded as he got on the obviously run-down plane and went to the cockpit. Chris soon followed and pushed Sierra and Blaineley out from their warm retreat. He gave the former a microphone and the latter a camera.

"HUH?! REALLY? You want ME? AHHHHHH!" Blaineley slaps her in the cheek and she stops spazzing. "Gee Blaineley, anyways, why don't you get our cast out of that old bus and I'll hold the camera." Blaineley switches roles with Sierra and randomly takes out a rolling pin out of nowhere.

She swings it towards the snow covered windows and they break immediately. Startling everyone inside, she than takes her heel and smashes it against the door, busting it open. Inside were seventeen startled kids huddling each other, and one newbie calmly sipping from a mug.

At the sight of Blaineley, Courtney rolls her eyes. "Ugh, no. Not her. I don't need any of your Manhunt nonsense on TV or whatever."

"Relax darling, I'm just here to escort you guys outside to the plane. I've got a stalker fan waiting outside to interview you and a cranky host inside waiting for your arrival so chop-chop!"

"In this weather? Yeah next time, try giving us a date that doesn't have a high change of hypothermia." Noah replied, obviously annoyed at the unexpected weather of the arrival date. Soon after, the contestants realized that a plane would be much warmer than an old bus and they stepped off, shivering.

Sierra took this as a chance to interview the contestants and started. "Welcome all Total Drama fanboys, fangirls, and perverts! Today is a very special day within our fandom. Season Three will be kicking off with a bang. Seventeen superstars (and one ignorant rookie) will be traveling to five different continents over the course of this winter. Let's meet them shall we?" Sierra offers the mic to every single contestant that walks out of the bus (save for Alejandro).

To her dismay however, many ignored her. Duncan, Courtney, Gwen, Noah and Sadie brushed her off. Eva, Heather, Katie, Leshawna, Trent, DJ and Tyler politely declined. And Ezekiel was simply stunned by the object. Bridgette, Geoff and Lindsay smiled and waved for her but that was really anything anyone did for her. Luckily, Cody hugged her (and Sierra screamed like a dolphin in the process). Everyone was pushed into the plane quickly by Blaineley and the plane immediately took off with the cargo door yet to be closed. Sierra barely made it, but Blaineley's camera was soon crushed by the landing gear.

"Whoops." Blaineley said with an innocent expression.

* * *

Blaineley was the first person to use the brand new toilet confessional. "That was so not my fault. It was Chris's for giving me such a heavy camera! That boxed thing was going to break my shoulder! I mean who gives that to a woman? Obviously I'm much more valuable than a…" Blaineley reads the bill for the camera and her smile immediately disappears. "Nine….hundred…..thousand…dollar camera…..right?!"

She then attempts to leave before realizing she has to end the introduction.

"Um, if you want um…..oh just whatever. Anyways, Sierra and I (along with Chef) will appear more often, but for this episode, it really stars the contestants themselves. Okay, opening credits!"

* * *

Chris McLean soon arrived at the cargo hold while our eighteen grumpy contestants were trying to catch some sleep. He came with a mega horn and cheerfully shouted "MORNING campers! How'd you enjoy that early morning wake-up call we sent you all?"

"Let's see, woken up at two in the morning by your goons. And YES, they had a tazer with them. Literally pushed into a hot sweaty van and forced to endure a trip around Toronto while your drunk drivers were setting up blind dates for their ex-wives on their cell phone. Taken to the airport with the remains of my luggage, and a two hour ride with these guys in that bus! How do you think we feel?" Leshawna angrily replied.

Chris chuckled softly before continuing. "Okay than…..anyways. I'm sure you'll know why you're all here. But, before we got into that. It's time to get assembled into your temporary teams until we embark on our destination. This season, height will be a big factor! We're gonna split you into genders. Girls on the left, dudes on the right. From tallest to shortest." Chris pulls up a document. "In this case, that would be Heather and DJ for tallest, and Sadie and Ezekiel for shortest.

* * *

Leshawna looked closely at the mirror in the confessional. Even going as far as to knocking on it.

"I get the sense something's behind there. Oh of course something's behind there. Anyways, I was always proud of my height. I'm not the tallest gal, but hey, there's nothing I can do to change it.

DJ took a ruler and measured himself.

"I'm way too tall for comfort. Heck, I'm 199 cm! It makes me feel so giant, I would love to be only 168 cm, but that isn't happening." He frowns and leaves sadly.

Sadie was applying blood-red lipstick on her lips than licked them.

"So what if I'm short? It doesn't matter, people shouldn't judge by height. Then again, some insoles would be gladly appreciated.

* * *

Both genders went to their places. For the girls, Heather, Lindsay and Katie completely towered over the other girls. Leshawna, Gwen and Courtney were of average height. While Bridgette, Eva, and Sadie looked like complete midgets. The three tallest girls were nothing compared to the guys however. DJ, Alejandro, and Geoff were giants. Trent was slightly shorter, and there was a big gap from him to Duncan and Tyler. Noah was surprisingly taller than a majority of the girls, and Ezekiel and Cody seemed to disappear completely.

Chris walked up and down the lane of contestants than announced the game. "While we wait for Chef to fly us to our destination, I'd thought we'd play a fun little game called Confess or Stress. The rules are simple. You and the person across from you will be confessing anything and everything you wanted to say to that person, but never could. Your goal is to contain your anger as much as possible. The first person to psychically attack the other while generate a point for the opposite sex. The gender with the most points at the end while have an advantage in the first challenge that could just save your damn life. So, be careful."

The contestants began to cast nervous glances across to their partner. While some glared such as Courtney and Duncan. Chris continued, "Now, the partners are Heather vs. DJ, Lindsay vs. Alejandro, Katie vs. Geoff, Leshawna vs. Trent, Gwen vs. Noah, Courtney vs. Duncan, Bridgette vs. Tyler, Eva vs. Cody, and Sadie vs. Ezekiel! We'll start with the vertically challenged, then move on into the giants."

Not everyone was as happy as Courtney and Duncan however. Heather/DJ, Leshawna/Trent Bridgette/Tyler and Eva/Cody exchanged awkward glances (although DJ did look slightly frightened). Katie and Geoff were glad to have a friendly conflict, while Alejandro kept winking at Lindsay her cheeks were plum red. Tyler was not pleased. Sadie was practically giving Ezekiel a stare-down to intimidate him. Possibly the most bored pairing was Gwen/Noah, with neither of them even blinking.

Sadie stopped filing her nails and walked slowly towards Ezekiel. Everyone else stepped back to give them space. Ezekiel was sweating like a rapid monkey before Sadie even opened her mouth. She talked with a slow, confident voice.

"I never liked your sexist remarks. Where did you learn your manners? Were you raised by wolves? Speak you dimwit!" Everyone was flabbergasted at the sudden change in Sadie's behavior. Zeke was pretty calm as he isn't a type of person to usually get mad. Katie looked extremely sorry for him.

Katie's guilty expression was evident as her face was too beginning to sweat.

* * *

"I don't understand how this happened to her. I tried talking to her after TDA ended and she completely shut me out, told me to find a man. After that, I never heard from her again until today. Her cellphone number changed, so did her address. It's almost as if she was never there. We're not neighbors anymore, I don't even think we're still friends! I wish I could help her, but she's changed."

Katie bursts into tears at the loss of her best friend. She than wipes them with the toilet paper.

* * *

Shortly after Katie's confessional, Sadie had attempted to slap Ezekiel therefore gaining a point for the males. The game continued to accelerate at a fairly slow pace.

Cody's lash was a little more sexual. "I kinda found you hot after you lashed out at Bridgette. And the way your veins bulged when you breathed, that was kind of sexy. You were my first love on the island that is before I realized that you might break my neck."

Eva responds in a way that I would rather not explain. Let's just say that the guys got a point that round.

While Tyler's lash was just something more….personal. "I have a confession, you, Courtney, Duncan, Geoff, and DJ were the big dogs of the Killer Bass. The ultimate clique possessing power over anyone below you. You would have all made the final five Bass if it wasn't for Harold's cheating."

Courtney rolls her eyes in dismay to that moment. While Bridgette bits her lip and begins to twirl her hair.

Tyler continued. "I was so intimated, you five eliminated Ezekiel, Eva, and Katie within such a short time. Harold, Sadie and I made a pact to stick to together, but we were outnumbered. You guys mocked me and I cried at my failure against my fear and my role on the team." He pauses for a bit, than goes as far as too saying "You guys are like the Hunger Games Career Pack! Duncan reminds me of that Cato guy. Geoff reminds me of Marvel. You remind me of Glimmer. Courtney reminds me of Clove and DJ reminds me of some big bad a** dude."

DJ frowns and speaks up "That's going a little too far."

Courtney however becomes a little more violent. "How the heck do I remind you of Clove? I don't go around throwing knives at people!"

"I beg to differ. You should see her when she finds out that her sheets have been tampered with." Sadie remarks while filing her nails.

"Shut it!" The brunette responds.

Trent adds to the conversation "Well I have something to say to this. Harold and I had a discussion at Playa De Losers while he was hiding from Courtney and told me everything. Apparently, you guys are a lot more vicious off camera than you are on camera."

"I can't agree more. Ugh, heck, one of the staff wrote on his Twitter that taking care of you guys was harder than being stuck in an elevator with a pregnant woman." Katie stated.

Duncan finally contributes. "I thought you and her are friends?"

"Not anymore we're not." Katie replies in a valley girl tone.

Before Courtney could respond, another former Bass member steps in. "I didn't even spend a single day on the Killer Bass and I could already tell that those guys are bad people." Ezekiel confesses.

"I'm sorry but is this Confess or Stress or a show called Courtney vs. her former teammates? I want to see her and Duncan rip each other apart." Lindsay stated.

Courtney had enough of the drama and finally said "Can we just move on to me and Duncan?"

Chris agreed and decided to make this round a tie. Tyler and Bridgette avoided each other's glances. Everyone settled down after that fiasco and eagerly waited for the most exciting match, Courtney vs. Duncan.

Gwen crossed her arms and smirked. DJ was hiding behind an obviously annoyed Leshawna. While Geoff and Bridgette were holding onto each other, waiting for either of their best friends to make a move.

Duncan made the first one. "Ah, you know what really annoyed me in the fall? I helped you in every sort. I had you and Eva go to court, bought you mentality pills, and helped you through that stage in your life. But I feel as if you never seemed too truly appreciate me. If you had accepted me, we would have been Total Drama's powerhouse couple in a positive light. But it seems like you were too busy telling exaggerated tall tales of me to Bridgette and getting EVERY TINY LITTLE INFORMATION ABOUT ME FROM GEOFF."

The contestants gasped and whispered to each other. Geoff and Bridgette looked very uncomfortable being dragged into this but they couldn't deny that they played a very sexual role in their friends' relationship.

Courtney was angered and shot back with "What? I can't tell my best friend how my boyfriend treats me like crap and pees outside of my window on a regular basis? And how I can't ask your best friend on how to deal with people like you? Do you want to know why I never appreciate you? Because of the amount of stuff that you do to my friends and family is sick! Selling my cat Blueberry to one of your juvenile friends for a 'fur experiment', replacing all of my sister's clothes with punk clothing and bad hairspray. And let's not forget when you asked Bridgette where Geoff kept his secret stash of condoms! I mean one, that's a total invasion of privacy and two, I would never have sex with you in the first place!"

Duncan immediately raised an eyebrow and stopped confessing to her. "Um how do you know that?"

Courtney gasped and realized that she just revealed one of her best friend's biggest secrets to the entire world.

Bridgette's face grew red as a tomato and was confronted by a series of emotions; ranging from shocked, disappointed, to plan outraged.

"You told him where I keep my condoms?" Geoff asked with pure anger. Bridgette did not what to say and ran away bursting into tears. As a result, Courtney left the cargo hold and ran off to Bridgette, dragging Geoff by his ear.

Chris was also distracted by the sudden change in atmosphere. "Um…okay. Who's next?"

* * *

Courtney and Geoff were running in multiple directions across. They had managed to go through the galley, dining room, and elimination room. But no luck of finding Bridgette. Through the dining room was a door that led to the economy cabin.

"Where is she?" Courtney asked to no particular person. Geoff had better luck and soon found a door that led to the stairway.

"Courtney, I think found something." Geoff led Courtney to the empty stairway and they climbed up. They were faced with two double doors and opened them. The sight was something very different from the rest of the plane. Instead of the stale gray that covered the plane's entire first floor, the two were greeted to a bright yellow. Freshly painted, and there was actual furniture. A large couch with a flat screen TV. And to finish it off, a drink bar with bistro seats. They were in the first class cabin.

Bridgette was sitting in one of the passenger seats, facing towards the window looking at the dark early morning sky. Her chin was resting on her hand and she didn't notice that anyone was in the room until Geoff slowly curled her blonde hair. She didn't react much until Courtney took the seat next to her and patted her shoulder.

"I'm really sorry Bridgette. My intention wasn't to embarrass you like that. I just was so caught up in the moment." Courtney deeply apologized.

Bridgette responded "Love is such a funny thing right? How do you know if you truly love someone? Sex isn't the answer really, I guess it's more of a personal preference and how both sides react. Basically speaking, you and Duncan loved each other, but with the absence of eternity and trust within each other. As a result, your relationship crumbled like a chair with two broken legs. When you connected with him in that boathouse, you had the delusion that the moment would last forever. Don't set your expectations high for love. Dedication, faith, trust, and the most difficult one to achieve….eternity. I think I just broke the trust part of our chair Geoff." She laughs after giving such a complicated statement about love just before Geoff grabs her and pulls into a bear hug.

"I guess it wasn't that a big of a deal, although I question why he would ask you as opposed to asking me directly. And why you would let him in the first place.

Bridgette's eyes open wide and forms an extremely guilty look and quickly brushes it off with a "Let's not talk about that now" to which Geoff accepts. Courtney smiles then looks towards the floor sadly.

* * *

Courtney's expression shows a mixture of happiness, and envy.

"They have such a strong bond. I wish me and my lover could be like that someday. Maybe it's my personality? I don't think I'll ever find a true lover though." She sighs than moves on to a different topic. "By the way, did Chris even mention where we're going?"

* * *

The three came back to the cargo hold with the sight of Alejandro flirting tremendously with Lindsay. Her cheeks were redder than Tyler's tracksuit although he didn't seem to notice much (likely covering from the Bass confession).

He continued to flirt with her and was not distracted by the presence of the three. "Ah your blue eyes remind me of the sky, your hair reminds me of the yellow dandelions in nature's lush carpet, and your lips, well let's just say they deserve something a little more…worthwhile." He begins to lean on her while she gladly puts her arms around his neck. At this time, the contestants were horrified at the scandal while Tyler finally took notice. He pulled them apart.

"Hey! Lindsay, this isn't date whoever you want day. Come on." Lindsay blushes and blows an air kiss to Alejandro while Tyler drags her away.

Chris than began to recap the challenge. "Well, looks like we have two wins for the guys, zero wins for the girls, two ties, one interruption, one where a partner was missing, another where both couldn't even look at each other, and a rather sexual one that resulted in nothing." He looks at Geoff, Trent, Leshawna, Lindsay, and Alejandro in dismay.

* * *

"You try looking into the eye of your best friend's ex without making it awkward. And it doesn't really help that I kinda got him eliminated in TDI." Leshawna stated.

Noah crossed his arms than sighed. "Gwen and I had one of the most awkward matches in TD history. Neither of us even blinked and Chris had to make it a tie. What can I, she just earned my respect."

* * *

"Okay, time for our final match, and possibly the most boring, Heather vs. DJ" Chris announced.

"NO! AH….HECK….NO!" DJ falls to his knees and begins to pray 'claiming that this match would be his imminent death'.

"Am I really that scary?" Heather sadly asked. Before DJ could respond however, Chef made an announcement over the intercom.

"We'll be landing in Nevada shortly, please prepare all parachutes and luggage as the plane lands. Thank you."

DJ was obviously thankful for the interruption 'thanking the lord' while Leshawna showed joy.

"Did he just say Nevada? We're going to Vegas baby!"

"Not quite Leshawna, but just so we can get you ready, here are your parachutes!" Chris opens up a dusty box containing nine parachutes and gives them to every guy except for Geoff.

"This is what you get for missing out on your match with Katie." He gives the parachute to her instead and she happily smiles.

"Aw man. Wait, why do only the guys get it? What about the gals?" Geoff groans.

"Well, remember earlier on when I said that the gender that had the most points would have a life changing advantage in the first challenge? The girls while providing decent entertainment, did not earn a single point. Proving the point that they completely lack self-control. The dudes did, therefore they (and Katie) get first access to the parachutes. If you're a girl, I would suggest fighting with a guy to get it. It's that or die, anyways, let's begin!" Chris opens the cargo door, and let's just say it wasn't the smartest move.

Files of paper and dust flew out instantly and the contestants scrambled to get parachutes. Unfortunately for them, a majority of the boys already jumped. So they were forced to jump as well. DJ and Ezekiel were the only boys left, Leshawna got DJ's parachute off while Sadie slapped Ezekiel and forced him to give to her. The four jumped and soon, they were plunging into the dark early morning sky.

"AHHHHH! I can't see!" Leshawna screamed. She felt something by her side that resembled a cord and pulled it. Her parachute opened and sighed of relief. However DJ was not so lucky, his parachute was given to Leshawna (as he felt that his life was not worth saving) and soon fell with nothing to hold on to.

Bridgette was holding onto Courtney's leg as her hair tie blew off and her straight hair was finally revealed. "Where's Geoff?" Bridgette asked her friend.

"How am I supposed to know? I can't even see my own pockets."

Gwen had fought against Duncan for his parachute and won, but Heather was her next opponent.

"I am trying to be nice to you this season, you could do the same thing. When are we going to get over this two year feud?" The former queen bee asked.

"You know how I feel about you, even if you are trying to change. I don't trust you" The Goth replied.

Heather however looked somewhat hurt by this statement. "Look, I am genuinely trying to-"she was interrupted when suddenly, someone had put a parachute on her.

Stunned by the mysterious person's hands, she clung to Gwen for safety. The Goth looked around her as she had good night eyes and pulled Heather's parachute cord. The two put aside their past and clung onto each other as they dropped further.

Trent, Cody, and Noah had no one to fear and they all pulled their cords, landing safely. Katie pulled hers as well while Sadie rolled her eyes and pulled hers. There was only one male left with a parachute, Tyler. Lindsay and Eva fought over with him but of course Lindsay won.

Sadie, Katie, Gwen, Heather, and Leshawna landed in unison, with Lindsay joining shortly after. They joined Trent, Cody, and Noah while waiting for the other half (who failed to get parachutes) to land.

"This is not Las Vegas, are you sure we're in Nevada?" Leshawna huffed and raised an eyebrow. She stared into the black darkness that surrounded. The only thing near sight were small cliffs.

A big blob appeared, within eyesight, the blob was than revealed to be Alejandro, Duncan, Geoff, Ezekiel, Eva and Tyler clinging on DJ for life. They must have thought that he was the next safest thing after realizing that all of the parachutes were taken. The seven fell…..hard on the rough surface. They groaned while some may have broken some bones. Alejandro however was not harmed and walked away calmly.

"Where are Bridgette and Courtney?" Eva asked.

Almost as if it was a command, the two girls plopped down, landing on their bottoms. Blank-faced hiding a series of painful emotions. Courtney than gave Bridgette a hair tie while Geoff helped them up. Chris joined them his own signature jetpack. "Ah, that was a peaceful journey. Anyways, time to get into the big stuff. I'm sure you're all wondering where the heck we are since there's no flashing neon lights anywhere." Chris said.

"Vegas isn't the only place in Nevada guys. You people have no cultural connections." Noah said with a sly remark.

"That's right Noah, we are currently standing in the border between Area 51 and Area 52! The first location of the season." Chris announced.

Gwen and Duncan beamed and then said in unison "This is the place where all the sci-fi stuff is!" They high-fived before going into their own experiences.

"The guys and I at juvie would always sneak out and watch this movie called Sci-Fi Horrors of this World Nine. It was such a blast." Duncan stated.

Gwen added "I love that movie. My mom would always play the soundtrack for me, it made me calmer."

"Yes guys, this place is pretty cool and all but first, we have to announce the teams. Everyone who did not get a parachute stand on my right, everyone who did, stand on my left." Chris told the contestants.

Everyone got into their positions while Chris announced. "Heather, Gwen, Leshawna, Lindsay, Trent, Cody, Noah, Katie, and Sadie you guys are on Team Amazon!"

Everyone looked around and the found the team to be mostly Gopher dominated. Heather, Gwen and Leshawna looked at each other and soon realized that this would be the third time they were on the same time, instantly rolling their eyes. Trent and Lindsay realized the same thing also but unlike the girls, they smiled.

"What's an Amazon?" Lindsay asked curiously.

Chris answered. "The Amazons were a group of all female warriors in Greek Mythology. Considering how this team is mostly dominated by females, we decided that the Amazons would be appropriate."

Cody however didn't seem very happy about this. "Well it's appropriate for 2/3's of us maybe, but a third of us aren't girls, we're dudes!"

"I said dominated not consisted." Chris corrected him. "The other half; DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Courtney, Eva, Ezekiel, Tyler, Alejandro, and Duncan, you people are on my own personal team, Team Chris Is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot. Or for short, Team Chris!"

The contestants all groaned at the sight that their team name is named after the world's most demented host. Chris was about to continue before Ezekiel interrupted him.

"Um, Chris."

"What Zeke?"

"We're nearly out of time."

Chris looks at his watch and is stunned to find out that he is at the 21 minute mark. "Holy crap we're out of time. For more action, drama, romance, confessions and other juicy gossip, join us next time on Total Drama…World Tour!"

"Do we get a break now or what? Two hours at the airport, an hour for the bus ride, another hour in that stuffy plane, we need to EAT McLean!" Eva barked.


End file.
